pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (9311 Cartoon New York Style)
9311 Cartoon New York's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Cindy Bear (Yogi-Bear) *Bill - Yogi-Bear *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Bentley (Sly Cooper) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Kimberly Shaw (Melrose Place) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Andrea Zuckerman (Beverly Hills, 90210) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Fear - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (Mr. Men) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Turanga Leela (Futurama) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (9311 Cartoon New York Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (9311 Cartoon New York Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (9311 Cartoon New York Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (9311 Cartoon New York Style) - Petunia Pig We Should Cry *Inside Out (9311 Cartoon New York Style) - Millie Burtonburger Five Second Rule *Inside Out (9311 Cartoon New York Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (9311 Cartoon New York Style) - Bentley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (9311 Cartoon New York Style): Cheer Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (9311 Cartoon New York Style) - Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Sadness Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Cheer Bear in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Cheer Bear as Riley Anderson Category:9311 Cartoon New York Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG